Narcisca
' '''Narcisca,' also referred to as the''' Guardian of the Dead Souls''' was an entity of shadow and death, and the ruler of the Primordius Magna Underworld. Originally created by the Great Being Murtaavak as an assistant, Narcisca became too powerful and rebelled. After a furious battle, Murtaavak tore Narcisca's spirit from his body and banished him to the deepest reaches of Primordius Magna. Biography 60,000 years before Kronaxx's takeover, (60,000 BKT), Murtaavk, a Great Being, created Primordius Magna, and thus, life began. Desiring an assistant and an equal, Murtaavk created Narcisca. He did so, by fusing energized antidermis with energized protodermis, and then, bringing his fusion to life. For one year, Narcisca worked in harmony with Murtaavak, however, a greedy and narcissistic individual, desired to rule over Primordius Magna himself. In the year 59,999 BKT, Narcisca rebelled against Murtaavak, attempting to kill his creator. The two raged a furious battle, and in the end, Murtaavak tore Narcisca's soul from his body, and cast it down into, what would later become the Primordius Magna Underworld. The Guardian of the Dead Souls As the years went by, Narcsica took began to collect the souls of the dead into one massive kingdom, that later became known as the Primordius Magna Underworld. As time went by, Narcisca learned to control the dead, to summon the dead, and even to steal the life of one, and plant it in another. Narcisca gained elemental control over death. Around 78 AKT, 60,077 years after Narcisca's banishing, Kronaxx, now in the form of antidermis, found his way into the underworld. However, Kronaxx crossed paths with Narcisca, and the Lord of the Dead demanded why he (Kronaxx) had entered his domain, whilst he was still alive. Kronaxx was unwilling to answer, but using his telekinetic influence, Narcisca forced a response out of the makuta. Kronaxx told Narcisca of how he sought the Great Toa Stone, in order to activate the legendary robot Kraahkatoa. Once activated, Kronaxx intended to inhabit Kraahkatoa as a new body. Rising to Power Narcisca, too desired a new body, and with this new knowledge, Narcisca set out to find the Great Toa Stone. For good measure, he blasted Kronaxx with a bolt of shadow. Kronaxx however, survived this execution attempt. Fueled by this new knowledge that he could once more reign supreme, Narcisca began to plot his rise to power. However, his activity did not go unnoticed, for a matoran named Magnon had visions of his activities. In order to find the toa stone for himself, Kronaxx had sent two mercenaries to capture and enslave the matoran of Arcajax Academy of Soldiers.Learning of this, Narcisca instructed an enslaved matoran named Ferrum to retrieve the Toa Stone and bring it to him. As he had no physical body, Narcisca found it necessary to possess the body of Toa Nahliki, a toa whom happened to be in Narcisca's domain at the time. Utilizing his newly possessed toa body, Narcisca summoned a Bathgohl demon from the fiery depths of the Primordius Magna underworld. he instructed the demon to find the Great Toa Stone, and kill all whom impeded it. In order to give it a taste for flesh, Narcisca then released Toa Nahliki from his possession, and left him to be devoured. The Bathgohl then proceeded to reek havoc in outskirts of the nearby mining city, Ergastulum. Fleeing the Bathgohl's rampage, seven matoran, including Ferrum, and Magnon stumbled upon the spot where Narcisca was lying in wait. Magnon had found the Great Toa Stone, but Ferrum stole it from him, and promptly presented it to Narcisca. The lord of the dead then used the sone's power to activate the Kraahkatoa robot Kronaxx had mentioned. Once the robot was activated, Narcisca proceeded to inhabit it, modifying it to suit his needs. Unfortunately for Narcisca, the Great Toa Stone, acting of its own accord, released a bolt of energy that turned the six matoran (minus Ferrum) into Toa. Narcisca proceeded to destroy these new foe, for he viewed them as a threat, jeopardizing his rise to power. After a brief, but furious fight, the six toa, Magnon , Shanohn , Linelva, Imperalux, Sadran, and Romulus, combining their elemental powers, sealed Narcisca in a cage of crystalline protodermis. However, utilizing his abilities of telekinetic manipulation, Narcisca pulled Toa Magnon into a vision, and tortured him mentally until Magnon was forced to shatter the protodermis cage encapsulating Narcisca. Attack on Arcajax Shortly after his escape from protodermis, Narcisca began his rise by releasing Bathgohl demons just north north of the Arcajax base Magnon and the many soldiers of the Order of Kentis Nui responded at once. A long drawn-out battle followed, cumulating in the retreat of the Bathgohl. However, Narcisca himself appeared amidst the fighters. Turaga Ramus used the Great Toa Stone to send Narcisca back to the underworld. However, Narciusca managed to fatally wound the turaga. The Shattering of Mirrors The Grand Plan TBA Abilities and Traits Personality Narcisca was a selfish, sadistic and greedy individual. Also, as implied by his name, he was narcissistic, hating all, apart from himself. Ruthlessly cunning, and intelligent, Narcisca would stop at nothing to achieve his potential, no mater how many he had to trick, blackmail or kill to achieve it. Abilities As an entity of shadow, Narcisca had complete control over the element, better even, than any makuta. As a fusion of protodermis and antidermis, Narcisca had the ability to evolve and adapt quickly. When banished to the underworld, Narcisca quickly developed elemental control over the element of death, and thus, became the ruler of the dead. Stats Original Form Rebuilt (Kraahkatoa) Form Titles *The Guardian of the Dead *The Guardian of the Dead Souls *King of the Dead *Lord of the Dead *The Dark Lord *Lord of the Underworld Trivia *The design for Narcisca's MOC was inspired by Karabak, and Magneon. *Narcisca is PepsiCola99's villan Self-MOC. *Narcisca is one of Cola's favorite characters to write about. *The character itself is inspired by the Greek god Hades. *In order to emphasize the character's superiority in a story, Narcisca's words are both bold and written in italics. *Narcisca appears in the ''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' banner. *Narcisca's original form would have been Cola's entry for the Tritax MOC contest, only, he was completed too late, so instead, the MOC was used for a new antagonist. *The current version is taller than Titan Mata Nui, and Cola's largest MOC ever constructed, after Kraahkatoa (Unknown whether or not Kraahkatoa was larger) *Narcisca is a multiversal singularity, therefore, one Narcisca exists between several alternate universes. *Narcisca was voiced by User:Shadowmaster in [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHsJRjGfGBo BIONICLE: A-Team Episde 2. Heroes]. Quotes Appearances *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' (First Appearance) *[[The Shattering of Mirrors |''The Shattering of Mirrors ]] *''TBA Non-Canon See Also *Narcisca/Gallery *Kraahkatoa Category:Shadow Category:Entities Category:Death Category:Protodermis Category:A-Team